U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,215 discloses a guide bar having a guide groove extending around the periphery thereof for accommodating a saw chain. The saw chain comprises center links and lateral connecting links which pivotally connect the center links to each other. The lateral connecting links are arranged on the right-hand and left-hand sides of the saw chain and include cutter links and side links whereas the center links are configured as drive links having respective rakers. The rakers are moved in the longitudinal direction of the guide bar by a drive sprocket of the motor-driven chain saw. The connecting links of the saw chain have slide surfaces with which they are supported on peripherally extending guide surfaces at both sides of the guide groove.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,215 discloses reducing the occurring vibrations by a specific structural configuration of the cutting teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,358 discloses providing vibration-attenuating breakthroughs in the guide bar so that the vibrations caused by the saw chain do not become too great.
German patent publication 4,413,015 discloses a configuration wherein the peripheral edge of the guide bar, which guides the saw chain, is coupled to the central base body of the guide bar via attenuating elements. In this way, the vibrations generated by the saw chain are to be prevented from entering the base body of the guide bar.
Even though the various configurations lead to a reduction of vibrations in a cutter arrangement, a significant reduction of neither the vibrations nor the noise emission has been achieved.